


orator

by SmugShimada



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Hurt, M/M, Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 09:43:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10716930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmugShimada/pseuds/SmugShimada
Summary: We can talk, we can talkWe can talk all you wantBut you'll never speak to me





	orator

**Author's Note:**

> baths — Orator

Sun filters through the window. Gentle, warming the room with a maternal embrace. Just enough light to define the room, bathe it in a soft golden hue. Birds call and sing outdoors, distant and bright.

Jack observes it all. There's a sickly taste in his mouth, bitter. He rolls over to where Gabriel lay, wraps an arm around, reaches for his familiar calloused hand. 

Gabe is awake. Jack can tell by the way he shifts, sighs. 

Fingers should be curling into Jack's own, a hand holding onto his own. Instead, Gabe moves his arm away, tosses the blankets back over himself. 

"Good morning, Gabi," Jack whispers, quietly, shakily. His eyes sting. He buries his face into Gabe's back, between his shoulder blades. Breathing unsteadily, raggedly.

"The sun is shining, the birds are chirping, tell me good morning, god damn you!" Jack snaps, hauling himself up into a sitting position. There's no anger. Jack silently wishes there was, desires the furious burn of rage, but none bubbles up. He wants to hate Gabe, wants to despise him because anything would be better than this emptiness between them. Silent. Hollow.

He feels empty and the emptiness only grows as hot tears run trails down his cheeks.

Gabe lays there, unresponsive. Jack can see his eyes now. Wide open, glaring daggers at the door. 

_Get out._

He tries to stifle a broken sob to no avail. Jack wipes at his tearing eyes, clambers out of bed. He strains his ears, desperate for the sound of Gabe's voice. Starving for it. 

_Say something. Talk to me._

"Gabi?" he calls again, voice a trembling wisp. "I'm going downstairs, t-to make some breakfast. Come down anytime."

_Please._

Jack shuffles over to the door, sniffling, degenerating into silent hiccoughs and occasional sobs. The otherwise quiet is painful, deafening, a suffocating miasma choking out his heart.

_I miss you._

By the time he has left the room, something occurs to Jack.

Gabe didn't have on his wedding ring.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't let it get like this.


End file.
